Because You Loved Me
by deerxiviiiv
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! Xi Luhan yang memiliki berbagai macam phobia dan anehnya ia takut pada tetangga depan rumahnya sendiri. Oh Sehun yang menganggao Luhan gadis aneh, namun entah mengapa ia sendiri bisa begitu mencintai Luhan. Hingga saatnya ia mengatakan cinta, semuanya terbalik. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan ketika Luhan tak mengingat semuanya. Bad summary. It's HUNHAN! GS!


**BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME  
><strong>

**.**

**HUNHAN FANFICTION**

**GENDER SWITCH (GS), OOC, TYPO(ES) TIDAK SESUAI EYS, DLL.**

**RATED : T**

**Chaptered**

**Main cast : **

**Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast :**

**Other Members of EXO + Wu Yi Fan**

**.**

**FF ini merupakan _remake_ dari sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Phobia'**

** karya : Flazia a.k.a Fildzah Izzazi Achmadi**

**editor : Anin Patrajuangga**

**penerbit : PT. Grasindo**

**.**

**This novel is the novelist's  
><strong>

**But, the owner of the remake story of Phobia novel is mine, **

**inspired by the song of Celine Dion entitled _Because You Loved Me_  
><strong>

**The cast's belong to EXO Family, SM ent., and EXO L**

**But Xi Luhan is mine kkkk~**

**.**

**deerxiviiiv presents**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>#191st Script<strong>

_Aku suka sekali menatap langit  
>Entah saat matahari terbit atau terbenam<br>Atau saat tertutup awan mendung  
>Aku sangat menyukai langit<br>Dan saat ini juga aku mulai berpikir  
>Akankah suatu hari nanti aku bertemu denganmu di bawah langit ini?<br>Karena kalau itu terjadi,  
>aku akan menyimpan ingatan itu setiap kali aku melihat langit<br>Karena kurasa aku memang tidak bisa jika tidak berjalan di bawah langit  
>Sama seperti aku yang tidak bisa jika tidak melihatmu<em>

_( .com)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Xi Luhan**

Gawat! Keringat dinginku mulai bercucuran! Ya Tuhan, aku memang tidak menyesal sudah dilahirkan, tetapi aku tidak meminta dilahirkan sebagai orang yang sangat penakut. Aku berjalan lebih cepat untuk menenangkan diri. Jam tangan digitalku sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.21 malam. Jarak sekolah sampai ke rumah memang tidak jauh. Tapi aku merasa pendek sekarang -walapun sebenarnya bertolak belakang-, ditambah kakiku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Langkahku kecil dan pulang ke rumah terasa seperti pulang ke kampung halamanku di China!

Aku pernah membaca artikel di internet bahwa ketakutan bisa memperlambat aktivitas. _Yeah.. _kuakui itu benar untuk saat ini. Sangat benar! Aku tidak pernah takut pada hantu. Aku hanya takut pada kupu-kupu penguntit. Untuk sekarang, yang paling membuatku takut adalah poin terakhir. Karena entah sejak kapan ada orang yang mengikutiku. Setiap aku berbelok, dia ikut berbelok juga. Aku jalan lurus, dia juga. Kalau saja aku mempunyai kaca spion, aku bisa merasa lebih tenang karena setidaknya aku tahu siapa dia. Tapi kalau aku menoleh langsung sekarang untuk melihat si penguntit, ketakutanku akan semakin besar. Bagaimana kalu dia mabuk! Bagaimana kalau dia orang gila stress? Ya Tuhan...

Aku meraih ponsel dari saku rompi dan mengetik pesan untuk Xi Yixing, kakak perempuanku. Nah, sekarang aku mulai bingung karena tidak tahu harus mengetik apa. Aku ketakutan setengah mati karena malam-malam begini tidak ada orang berkeliaran di jalan, selain aku dan orang yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakangku. Bagaimana kalau orang itu tiba-tiba membekapku dari belakang, mengikatku, dan melemparku ke Sungai Han? Demi Tuhan! Aku belum sempat meminta maaf kepada _eomma, appa, _Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan siapapun itu! Aku masih belum bosan hidup!

"Hey."

"Aaaaaaaaakh!" teriakku histeris karena terkejut. Dan secara refleks aku melayangkan tas, menghantam si penguntit yang baru saja akan membekapku, mengikatku, dan melemparku ke Sungai Han.

Tidak sempat melihat wajah si penguntit yang sekarang terjembab di aspal, aku segera melarikan diri. Sekarang aku bukan lagi berjalan cepat, tapi sudah berlari _sprint_. Aku beruntung bisa cepat tanggap untuk segera membela diri dan melarikan diri. Kalau tidak, sekarang aku pasti sudah mengambang di aliran Sungai Han.

"Tunggu..," tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

Astaga! Aku lupa sudah menjatuhkan ponselku tadi! Ya Tuhan, apakah aku harus kembali ke sana lagi? Sama saja bunuh diri. Ponselnya memang tidak penting, tapi di sana—

SRET! Tiba-tiba tasku ditarik ke belakang dan lepas dari genggamanku. Tidaaaak! Si penguntit itu lagi!

"Rampooooook! Ramp—" belum sempat teriakan lantangku membangunkan orang-orang, si penguntit yang ternyata laki-laki—yang terlihat sehat, tidak mabuk ataupun gila—ini membekap mulutku agar aku berhenti berteriak.

"Dengar! Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau berhenti berteriak-teriak dan melarikan diri." Sentak penguntit itu saat aku berusaha menggigit tangannya.

Aku belum mengiyakan, tetapi lelaki ini sudah melepaskan aku. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan ponselku dari saku celananya lalu memberikannya padaku berserta tas yang baru saja dia rampok.

"Dengar, aku ini bukan perampok. Aku ambil tasmu agar kau tidak menghantamku lagi. Rasanya seperti dihantam batu, kau tahu! Aku hannya ingin bilang saat kau menghantamku, ponselmu jatuh. Bisakah kau berhenti menjerit seperti tadi? Dasar penakut!" kata orang itu dengan kejamnya lalu mengambil kantong belanjanya yang tergeletak di aspal.

"Kau mengikutiku! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak takut kalau ada yang menguntitku sejak tadi?!" belaku.

Orang itu menoleh galak sembari menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipisnya dengan panik, agar aku mengecilkan suara.

"Ssst! Tuhan... mengapa gadis ini sulit sekali! Diamlah!"

"Apa?! Kau takut orang-orang menghajarmu?!" sentakku, tidak peduli dengan peringatannya. Tapi orang itu justru berjalan mendekatiku lagi dengan wajah sengitnya—yang sepertinya sudah ia bawa sejak lahir—.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menjerit! Aku tidak menguntitmu! Tidak ada seorang pun yang berminat menguntitmu! Kebetulan saja jalan kita searah," katanya. Ada nada lelah di suaranya meski dia sedang marah.

"Kau... kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanyaku sambil mengamati wajahnya yang sepertinya tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Ya aku baru saja pindah," jawabnya pendek.

"Pin...pindah?!" tanyaku terkejut.

"Ya. Pindah," jawab lelaki itu.

"Pin-pindah? Pindah?"

Laki-laki itu mendesah kesal karena aku mengulang-ulang kata 'pindah'.

"Pindah? Pindah sungguhan?" tanyaku panik karena menyadari sesuatu, "Oh, astaga!"

Aku segera berlari melewati laki-laki ini dan memperlebar langkah lariku agar cepat sampai rumah. Kalau ada lubang hitam, aku akan masuk ke sana sekarang juga! Ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali. Pasti dia! Pasti dialah penghuni baru rumah kosong yang ada di depan rumahku. Astaga, aku malu sekali sudah menuduhnya macam-macam dan menjerit berkali-kali.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Sehun.<strong>

Aku mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi setelah berpamitan pada _eomma dan appa. _Kakak laki-lakiku, Oh Yifan, sempat menawarkanku tumpangan dengan mobilnya karena dia akan kuliah pagi. Tetapi aku tidak terlalu suka dapat tumpangan di pagi hari, karena itu artinya aku harus jalan kaki pulang sekolah.

Hari ini aku mulai masuk sekolah. Aku mulai berusaha beradaptasi dengan sekolah di Seoul, setelah beberapa bulan lalu aku masih sempat menjalani masa kelas sepuluh-ku di Jepang.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo,_" sapa tetangga depan rumah saat aku muncul dari balik pagar rumah.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis membalas saat seseorang laki-laki muncul dari balik punggung perempuan itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat terburu-buru.

"_Noona, _ayo cepat ber—eh, kau sudah akan sekolah hari ini?" tiba-tiba pandangan laki-laki itu tertuju padaku. "Maaf aku terlihat buru-buru begini. Halo, selamat pagi, namaku Xi Chen."

Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk membalas sapaannya. Laki-laki itu seumuran dengan Yifan _hyung _dan kudengar mereka juga kuliah di tempat yang sama.

"Pagi. Aku Oh Sehun," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Xi Yixing, anak tertua di keluarga ini. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata perempuan itu ramah. Kerapiannya dalam berpakaian membuatku berpikir kalau mungkin dia sudah bekerja.

Sesaat kemudian, ada perempuan yang muncul lagi. Dia adalah si Hobi menjerit dan Mengatakan 'Pindah' yang sedang keluar rumah dengan brutal dan menabrak kedua kakaknya. Ternyata dia tidak hanya penakut, tetapi dia juga ceroboh. Dan berita buruknya, dia justru ada di sekolah yang sama denganku.

"Oh, kenalkan. Dia Xi Luhan. Gadis rusa kesayangan keluarga kami," Ujar si kakak tertua memperkenalkan adiknya. Rusa... aku baru menyadarinya. Ia memiliki mata rusa yang begitu indah. "Kau beruntung, Lu. Sekarang kau sudah punya teman untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Oh Sehun-_ssi _bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

Wajah gadis itu langsung memucat begitu melihatku. Memang Yifan _hyung _pernah mengatakan wajahku sedatar tembok, dan sulit sekali berekspresi. Tapi setidaknya tidak menyeramkan, kan? Dia membungkukkan badannya cepat-cepat padaku lalu pergi seperti kemarin sambil mengucapkan '_mianhae'_ berkali-kali dengan panik.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku tak mengerti. Aneh sekali. Memangnya ada orang lain yang meminta maaf seperti cara yang dia lakukan? Dan sebelum Xi Yixing bertanya apa yang terjadi, aku segera pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah sekarang, menyusul Luhan yang sudah berlari mendahuluiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Xi Luhan<strong>

Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya berbeda saat aku bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang dan tadi malam? Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar lebih kencang? Kenapa aku menjadi bingung seperti ini?

Aku masih berlari saat Sehun melesat melewatiku dengan sepedanya. Dia sama sekali tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku dan seperti menikmati alunan musik dari _earphone _yang tergantung di telinganya.

Kini aku berhenti berlari dan berdiri mematung. Ada apa ini? Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak menoleh, padahal dia sama sekali tidak peduli, tetapi kenapa jantungku masih saja berdebar kencang? Ah, mungkin karena aku baru saja berlari. Ya, pasti karena itu.

"Luhan!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ah! Ternyata Kim Jongin alias Kai, dia teman lamaku sejak SMP.

"Kenapa hanya diam di situ? Ayo naik! Kita sudah hampir terlambat."

Begitu aku naik di boncengan sepeda Kai, laki-laki itu menyuruhku untuk berpegangan erat-erat karena dia akan mengebut. Jadi, kucengkram tasnya erat-erat, sampai-sampai kalau aku jatuh, pasti tas Jongin ikut terlempar juga.

Aku menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ya Tuhan, walaupun tadi aku sempat takut karena bertemu Sehun, sekarang aku bertemu Jongin, orang yang kusukai sejak SMP.

Ketika sampai di tempat parkir sekolah, aku sempat bersyukur Sehun sudah tidak ada di sana, tapi kenapa Kai berhenti di samping sepeda Sehun?! Astaga, bahkan sepedanya saja membuatku takut. Bukannya aneh, sepeda Sehun justru normal-normal saja. Jadi kenapa aku harus takut?

BRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba Kai menaruh sepedanya dengan kasar dan merobohkan sepeda Sehun dan beberapa sepeda lain seperti kartu domino.

Aku menahan napas sebentar lalu membungkukkan badan khusus pada sepeda Sehun. Dasar kkamjong! Bagaimana kalau sepeda Sehun rusak dan orang itu akan marah-marah?

"Lu, kenapa kau meminta maaf pada sepeda?" tanya Kai.

"Ini, kau merobohkannya," kataku, menunjuk kekacauan yang dia buat.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Mereka kan tidak punya nyawa, ayo masuk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Sehun.<strong>

"Jadi, sekarang waktunya membersihkan kelas?" tanyaku, melihat orang-orang sudah mulai berkeliaran dengan membawa sapu dan kain pel.

Park Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau lebih memilih kabur ke kantin untuk beristirahat?"

Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengacaukan hari pertamaku di sekolah. Di sekolah ini, jam empat sore adalah waktu untuk membersihkan kelas. Tidak ada _cleaning service_ di sini, jadi kami bertanggung jawab terhadap kebersihan lingkungan kami sendiri.

Chanyeol berhenti di sbuah gudang dan mengambil beberapa peralatan kebersihan. Dia juga membekali kedua tanganku dengan ember dan tongkat pel. Sebagai anak baru, aku jadi merasa diperlakukan sebagai pembantu.

Beberapa _yeoja_ 'terdengar' mendekati kami. Mereka tidak berhenti cekikikan sehingga aku berasumsi itu pasti suara _yeoja_, mana ada _namja _yang suaranya seberisik itu.

"Chanyeol-ah.. ambilkan ember pink itu untukku!" kata salah satu di antara mereka.

"Enak saja. Kau pikir aku _ajhussi-ajhussi_ penjual ember?" balas Chanyeol.

"_Eoh! _Kau si murid pindahan itu, kan?" tanya si _yeoja _ember _pink_, mengacuhkan total ucapan Chanyeol.

Para _yeoja-yeoja_ ini tiba-tiba menjerit berebut bersalaman denganku. Astaga, dasar _yeoja_! Menyebalkan! Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak perlu seperti itu kan? _Well, _aku bersyukur sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah membekaliku ember dan tongkat pel sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot membalas jabatan para _yeoja_ tidak jelas itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya yang lain.

"Kau tak bisa berbicara bahasa Korea?"

Astaga manusia... secara teknis aku memang pindahan dari Jepang, tapi aku kan tetap lahir di negara Korea dan darahku mengalir darah _eomma, appa, harabeoji, halmeoni, _dan seluruh keluargaku lainnnya sebagai _Korean_. Dari namaku saja sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku _Korean _tulen. Aku juga tidak dungu untuk fasih berbahasa Korea.

"Dia bisa berbahasa Korea, _Noona._ Dasar bodoh kalian ini." Kata Chanyeol –sedikit menusuk— yang kebetulan pikirannya sejalan denganku.

Mereka hanya ber-_ooo _ria lalu terkikik geli. Sebodoh itukah kakak kelas di sini? Ya, kakak kelas. Dari cara Chanyeol memanggil _noona, _berarti mereka kakak kelas.

_Yeoja _ember _pink_ tiba-tiba melangkah lebih maju dari teman-temannya.

"Hai, aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Kata gadis itu riang.

"Oh Sehun. Jawabku singkat.

Perhatianku sudah tidak berada di Baekhyun lagi –walaupun sebenarnya di awal aku tidak terlalu memerdulikannya- ketika aku menoleh ke ruang kelas yang ada di depan gudang. Para _namja_ di sana mengangkat kursi ke atas meja sambil mengobrol. Salah satu dari mereka mengobrol, lalu yang lain akan tertawa keras sekali. Aku heran, kenapa manusia di Yuseong berisik sekali?

Hanya saja dari sekian orang yang tertawa, hanya ada satu yang tidak tertawa.

"Dasar kau ini! Sekali-kali tertawalah. Memangnya tidak lelah harus selalu menahan tawa? Hah? Kim Jongin?" tanya teman-temannya.

"Untuk apa repot-repot melakukannya?" protes _namja_ bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Repot untuk apa? Untuk tertawa?"

"Bukan. Untuk menahannya. Lelucon kalian memang tidak lucu, jadi aku tidak tertawa, bukan sengaja menahannya." Elak sosok hitam manis –tampan- bernama Kim Jongin.

"Hahahaha. Benarkah? Hmm, tapi kalau bilang tim Basket Yuseong memenangkan kompetisi tahun ini, lucu tidak?"

"Itu bukan lelucon, tapi sindiran. Ah, ternyata kau sajalah, tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Balas sosok hitam itu lalu berjalan ke belakang kelas sehingga dia hilang dari pandanganku.

Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyebut nama basket di hadapan Kim Jongin? Tadi siang aku sempat melihat bagaimana keadaan tim basket sekolah Yuseong dan kurasa aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Kim Jongin sebelumnya di sana. Itu berarti dia bukan dari tim. Tapi orang-orang kenapa menyebut basket.

Kalau menyindir sih, sudah kuakui itu memang layak didapatkan, meski itu sebenarnya jahat sekali. Aku tahu basket Yuseong buruk, bahkan kabarnya tahun depan ekskul ini akan ditiadakan. Dalam kondisi normal, pemain basket berjumlah lima orang dengan pemain cadangan paling tidak lima orang. Bahkan sekolah ini tidak mempunya cukup orang untuk itu. Hanya ada lima orang pemain tanpa pemain cadangan. Aku tidak bisa membantah saat orang-orang bilang mereka tinggi, tapi pengetahuan mereka tentang basket sangat minim. Mereka terlihat jarang latihan, sulit berkonsentrasi, dan sekolah ini tidak memiliki pelatih basket. Orang-orang yang lebih jenius dan mudah berkonsentrasi memilih _club baseball_ daripada basket. Para _cheerleader_ juga berlatih hanya untuk menyemangati tim _baseball, _bukan basket. Walaupun sebenarnya sesuai kodrat, _cheerleader_ harus menyemangati tim basket, bukan _baseball._

_Skills_ tim basket Yuseong belum bisa dikatakan standar –aku juga heran kenapa mereka memilih ikut ekskul ini, kalau mereka belum yakin bisa beradaptasi di dalamnya—. Berita buruknya lagi, aku sangat menyukai basket. Saaaaaaaaangat! Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan di sekolah berisik seperti ini jika ekskul yang paling kuminati justru menjadi bahan ejekan di seluruh pelosok sekolah—ah bukan, tapi seluruh pelosok Seoul? Tuhan! Tolong jangan ingatkan aku dengan sumpahku.. kalau aku akan menjadikan wanita sesuai kriteriaku –sekaligus sangat ahli bermain basket— sebagai teman hidupku –bahkan jika itu artinya aku harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupku aku rela—.

"Luhan-ah!" seru Chanyeol.

Aku menoleh mendengar nama Luhan disebut dan segera mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol sama bodohnya dengan _noona _ember _pink _tadi. Tuhan tolong, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berteriak pada Luhan dari lantai 3. _Hell! _

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya. Entah kenapa lapangan belakang sekolah itu sepi tapi aku bisa melihat Luhan sedang bermain basket dengan—Ya Tuhan! Luhan? Luhan?! Bermain basket? Dengan lincahnya?! _Yeah.. _aku akui memang gadis itu sendirian. Tapi entah mengapa.. entahlah... –ehm—aku terpesona pada permainannya. Dia terlihat seperti bidadari cantik dari ketinggian. Bahkan dari ketinggian, wajahnya terlihat –sangat—menawan. Mataku terus saja mengikuti arah gerakannya walau teriakan bodoh si –bodoh— Park Chanyeol harus menulikan pendengaranku. Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu jika mataku masih berfungsi. Apakah Tuhan baru saja mengingatkanku pada sumpahku sendiri?

"_Ya! _Ayo kita turun!" ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik-narik ujung seragamku.

Kami menuruni anak tangga hingga akhirnya kami tiba di lantai dasar. Aku mengikuti arah si _dobby _ berjalan cepat ke arah belakang sekolah. _Well,_ Luhan masih ada di sana tengah asyik bermain basket.

"Luhan-ah!" seru Chanyeol lagi.

Teriakan Chanyeol cukup mengagetkan Luhan. Gadis itu memutar balikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol dengan raut kesalnya. Namun raut kesal itu berubah menjadi panik saat mata rusa indahnya beradu dengan mata tajamku. Luhan buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba berjalan cepat melewatiku, meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol. Aneh. Sudah kuakui dia cantik, tapi tingkah lakunya abnormal.

"Kenapa dia? Padahal aku bermaksud memperkenalkanmu padanya. Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia memang tidak sekelas sih dengan kita, tapi dia termasuk orang populer lho, _yeah.. _walaupun hobinya bermain basket tidak setenar dirinya. Aneh, padahal kemampuannya tak buruk. Dia orangnya santai, tapi kadang dia akan menjadi orang yang paling sibuk saat ada acara sekolah. Kalau festival sekolah kita berhasil, itu semua berkat dia. Ide dan publikasi yang dia sebarkan benar-benar fantastis! Kau tau, dia juga terkenal dengan gadis yang sungguh payah di pelajaran olahraga!" Chanyeol bercerita panjang lebar. Terlihat seperti maniak seorang Xi Luhan lebih tepatnya.

"Payah? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kemampuan basketnya tak buruk?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

"Kecuali olahraga basket dan berlari maksutku. Kapan-kapan kau harus lihat bagaimana permainan voli-nya!" Ujar Chanyeol menggebu-gebu.

"Kau terlihat seperti maniaknya, kau tau!" seruku lantang dengan nada mengejek.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya! Beraninya kau asdfghjkl #&$%# #&%~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Xi Luhan<strong>

"Kenapa tadi kau berlari begitu saja, Lu?" tanya si Park Chanyeol begitu aku mendekati gudang sekolah.

"Aku—"

Aku ingin bilang aku butuh merilekskan pikiran, tetapi begitu melihat Sehun, tiba-tiba saja aku membeku, tanganku mendingin, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah kabur. Sekarang Sehun masih ada di dekat Chanyeol. Begitu aku menegakkan kepalaku ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, pandanganku dan Sehun langsung bertemu. Ya Tuhaaaaaan, aku ingin sekali alien menculikku sekarang juga! Aku rela menjadi pembantu rumah tangga atau sopir pribadi di Mars asalkan aku bisa diculik sekarang juga!

Astaga aku takut sekali. Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Sehun bukan monster! Sehun bukan hantu! Bahkan Sehun bukan seorang pedofil!

Sehun yang menyadari kegelisahanku, bergerak perlahan mundur ke belakang, memberiku jalan. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa Dia tidak tersenyum. Dia hanya memandangku datar untuk sesaat. Tapi dia sepertinya tahu aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini tidak ingin melihatnya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di kelas. Bodoh sekali! Mengapa aku masih takut? Aku tahu itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun saat dia menatapku datar seperti tadi. Sekali lagi, aku juga bingung kenapa bisa takut padanya?! Ingin sekali rasanya menjedotkan kepalaku ini ke dinding. Apa mungkin aku malu karena kejadian aku-memukulnya-dengan-tas-karena-kupikir-dia-orang-jahat? Apakah aku mampu merasa malu hingga merasa ketakutan seperti ini? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak suka caranya melihatku seperti itu.

Seketika, pandanganku tertuju ke arah langit di balik jendela sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ada yang tidak beres denganku. Belum genap dua hari aku bertemu dengannya, aku masih tidaktahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaan ini. Kenapa aku takut padanya?

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba Do Kyungsoo—sahabatku—sudah berada di hadapanku.

_Menurutmu, Kyungsoo? Apakah aku baik-baik saja? Ada yang tidak beres denganku sejak anak baru itu datang ke mari. _Gerutuku dalam hati.

**.  
><strong>

**#191st Script**

_Aku suka sekali menatap langit  
>Entah saat matahari terbit atau terbenam<br>Atau saat tertutup awan mendung  
>Aku sangat menyukai langit<br>Dan saat ini juga aku mulai berpikir  
>Akankah suatu hari nanti aku bertemu denganmu di bawah langit ini?<br>Karena kalau itu terjadi,  
>aku akan menyimpan ingatan itu setiap kali aku melihat langit<br>Karena kurasa aku memang tidak bisa jika tidak berjalan di bawah langit  
>Sama seperti aku yang tidak bisa jika tidak melihatmu<em>

_( .com)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Mianhae..  
><strong>

**mianhae..**

**mianhae mianhae hajima /apasih/**

**Aku mau minta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, karena FF ini masih terlalu buruk remakenya dan belum dapet momen HunHannya. Mianhae..**

**Mianhae yang kedua, i sincerely wanna apologize to you all here, especially to my readers, FF ku yang judulnya MY ALL sudah aku hapus karena... -ehm- aku gabisa lanjutin:(( Sumpah demi Tuhan! Aku masih bocah! Sementara aku bikinnya tentang marriage life. Oh Tuhan ampuni aku! Tapi sungguh, aku ga ada niat bikin adegan NC satupun dalam FF itu -yeah walaupun bacanya sering kekeke-**

**Jeongmal mianhae.**

**Aku lagi terobsesi sama high school love story gitu. hehehe. biasanya kan kalo masa-masa SMA itu, masa-masa nemuin love at the first sight.  
><strong>

**CURHAT :**

**Well, maaf banget kalo misalnya kedepannya aku updatenya lama. Mengingat HunHan sudah berpisah, uri deer udah memilih jalannya. sebagai fans yang memuja Luhan segitunya dan hard hunhan shipper, rasanya itu... something. Tapi yaudah lah ya, itu urusan mereka. Tapi ga nyangkaaa banget waktu tau penyakit Luhan udah kronis begitu. Kasian:(( Bisa-bisa nyawanya terancam kalo terus-terusan di EXO. Janda ketemu duda deh. Tao ketemu Sehun. Aku ga akan ngebash mereka, SELAMA TAOHUN SHIPPER ITU SENDIRI GAK SENENG-SENENG DIATAS PENDERITAAN ORANG LAIN. asal anda tahu yeorobun, rasanya kehilangan bias tercinta dan otp hancur itu menyakitkan. Sakiiiit. Ibarat FF nih ya, itu ibarat FFnya No Air-nya author Eclaire Kim. sekian curhatnya, mianhae kalo banyak banget, mianhae. jeongmal mianhae.  
><strong>

**Buat Oh Sehun, lanjutkan hidupmu. Berbahagialah. **

**Buat EXO, sabar ya. yang tabah. aku masih pengen we are one tetap ada, walaupun sudah terbukti itu hanya bullshit.**

**Buat Lay, aku harap wish di weibo itu beneran terjadi suatu hari nanti. Aku gasabar buat nanti hari itu dimana OT12 ataupun OT11 akan berada dalam satu panggung yang sama. **

**For my lovely deer, get better soon. I love you.**

**WE ARE ONE!**

**EXO SARANGHAJA!**

**EXO L SARANGHAJA!**

**Thanks to :**

**Para author yang sudah menginspirasi aku buat belajar nulis. Tanpa kalian, aku hampa/? Terutama buat author : Lee Donghwa, Ohrere, Eclaire Kim, dan Oh Byunsoo. Makasih juga buat my freakin' saeng JH92 dan TheCold1, Lee Ji Hwa dan Lee Rae In! Daebak lu dek! Buat momma dan daddy yang sudah membelikanku gadget, dan mengajari aku menulis dari TK sampe SMP sekarang.  
><strong>

**Gomawoyoo...**

**Saranghae.**

**-deerxiviiiv-**


End file.
